OS - La fugue
by Lilou004
Summary: Deux semaines après que Calvin lui ait été arrachée, Olivia est arrêtée pour enlèvement et séquestration d'un mineur de moins de 15 ans...
1. Présentation

**Titre** : La fugue.

**Auteur**: Lilou004.

**Série** : New York Unité Spéciale.

**Genre/Pairing** : Disparition, angoisse, famille, romance Elliot/Olivia.

**Personnages** : Elliot, Olivia, Calvin, Kathy et les enfants Stabler.

**Résumé** : Deux semaines après que Calvin lui ait été arrachée, Olivia est arrêtée pour enlèvement et séquestration d'un mineur de moins de 15 ans...

**Saison** : 11 (deux semaines après que Calvin ait été arrachée aux bras d'Olivia au poste de police).

**Disclamer** : Les personnages de la série appartiennent aux créateurs et à NBC sauf certains personnages que j'ai moi-même inventé )

**Note de l'auteur** : Une histoire courte qui me trottait dans la tête à propos de Calvin. Les commentaires ne sont pas obligatoires. Merci à ceux qui voudront tout de même en mettre et qui resteront correct dans leurs propos. Je vous souhaite à tous de passer un bon moment…


	2. Première partie

**La fugue**

Deux semaines… Cela faisait deux semaines que le type des services sociaux et Vivian étaient venus lui retirer Calvin… Son rayon de soleil… Et tellement de choses avaient changé en si peu de temps…

Pour elle… Olivia Benson qui s'était découvert une raison de vivre en prenant soin du petit Calvin… Elle se sentait à la limite de sombrer… Heureusement, Elliot et ses enfants étaient là… Avec elle… Pour elle…

Pour Elliot aussi… Voyant qu'Olivia avait le cœur brisé et avec l'accord de ses enfants, Elliot avait installé Olivia dans leur chambre d'amis pour pouvoir ainsi veiller sur elle… Mais cela avait eu comme conséquence de disloquer définitivement la famille Stabler… En effet, Kathy en avait eu marre et avait fait ses valises ! Cette fois s'en était trop pour elle : son mari préférait s'occuper de sa partenaire et de son protégé plutôt que d'elle… Et le pire dans cette histoire, c'était que leurs enfants avaient soutenu leur père dans sa démarche… Y compris Kathleen… Elle avait donc laissé ses cinq enfants derrière elle ne souhaitant pas arracher Eli à son univers.

-« Papa ? »

-« Oui Kathleen. »

-« On a beaucoup discuté avec Maureen, Dick et Elizabeth… »

-« Et quel est le verdict ? »

-« Tiens, » dit la jeune fille en tendant une enveloppe kraft à son père. « On ne t'en voudra pas. Vous n'êtes plus heureux ensemble. »

Intrigué, Elliot ouvrit l'enveloppe et découvrit les papiers qu'il avait finis par signer des années plus tôt et qu'ils n'avaient jamais envoyés.

-« Vous êtes sûr ? »

-« Certains Papa. Maman, Olivia et toi avez le droit au bonheur et ce n'est pas en restant avec Maman que vous le trouverez. »

-« Merci ma chérie. »

-« Prends soin d'Olivia Papa. On l'aime notre deuxième maman… »

Elliot prit sa fille dans ses bras en la remerciant chaleureusement.

-« Tu sais, il faut faire quelque chose pour Calvin… On l'aime bien… »

-« On va tout faire pour. Olivia a déjà déposé une requête officielle au tribunal. Il faut attendre maintenant… »

-« Mais ça peut durer des années ! »

-« On va tout faire pour que ça avance. »

A ce moment-là, un cri retentit.

-« Olivia refait un cauchemar… » soupira Elliot.

-« Laisse, j'y vais. »

-« Merci ma chérie. »

Kathleen disparut et Elliot s'assit à la table de la cuisine. Il sortit les papiers de leur pochette et les étala devant lui sur la table. Il resta à les observer un moment avant de les rassembler pour les remettre dans l'enveloppe accompagnée d'un mot à l'intention de Kathy : « Fais-en ce que tu veux. Je suis désolé de te faire souffrir. Sache que tu peux venir voir les enfants quand tu veux. El »

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

-« Hey, ça va toi ? »

-« On fait aller… Tes enfants sont géniaux, tu sais. »

-« Je sais oui, » sourit El.

-« Idiot ! »

-« Au moins j'ai réussi à te faire sourire. »

-« Il me manque… »

-« Je sais… Viens là… »

Olivia s'approcha d'Elliot et ce dernier l'installa sur ses genoux.

-« Elliot ! »

-« Liv, je n'en peux plus alors, avec la bénédiction des enfants, je vais déposer ceci au travail de Kathy demain, » dit Elliot en désignant l'enveloppe.

-« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

-« Regarde. »

Olivia ouvrit l'enveloppe et découvrit son contenu. Elle déglutit et plongea son regard dans les yeux bleus d'Elliot.

-« Tu es sûr ? »

-« Certain. Kathy a le droit au bonheur autant que toi et moi. Et je ne serai pas heureux sans toi à mes côtés, » dit Elliot en déposant un chaste baiser sur les lèvres d'Olivia.

Une larme solitaire coula le long de la joue d'Olivia. L'incertitude se lisait dans ses yeux.

-« Je ne joue pas avec toi Liv… Je te le promets… » dit Elliot en prenant le visage d'Olivia dans la coupe de ses mains.

-« Je te crois, » répondit Olivia en se blottissant dans ses bras.

-« Papa, tu crois que… » commença Dick avant de se stopper net sur le pas de la porte. « Oups, désolé… Je reviendrai plus tard ! »

-« Attends Dick ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

-« Je voulais savoir si je pouvais demander à Liv de m'aider sur mon exercice de français… Mais vous êtes occupés donc je reviendrai plus tard ! »

-« Une minute Dickie ! » intervint Olivia. « Et si tu allais me chercher ce fameux exercice ? »

-« Tu es sure ? »

-« Est-ce que j'ai l'air de douter ? »

Dick s'éclipsa et Olivia, après avoir déposé un fin baiser sur les lèvres d'Elliot, s'installa sur une chaise à côté de lui. Tous les enfants pénétrèrent en même temps dans la pièce et, pendant qu'Olivia aidait Dick et Elizabeth avec leur français, Kathleen et Elliot préparèrent le diner. Maureen elle jouait avec Eli. Soudain Olivia se leva et quitta la pièce les larmes aux yeux. Elizabeth voulut la suivre mais Elliot la rattrapa.

-« Laisse-moi y aller. »

-« Papa ? »

-« Oui Maureen ? »

-« Dis-lui que Calvin a toute sa place ici. »

-« Merci ma grande. »

Elliot rejoignit Olivia et la trouva roulée en boule près de la fenêtre, les yeux dans le vague. Il s'installa derrière elle et la prit dans ses bras.

-« Il me manque… »

-« Je sais… »

-« Tes enfants sont géniaux mais il me manque tellement, » craqua Olivia en se tournant pour se blottir dans les bras d'Elliot.

-« Oh Liv… Chut… On va s'en sortir… »

Elliot berça Olivia pendant un long moment jusqu'à ce qu'une petite voie fluette ne se fasse entendre.

-« Livi ? »

-« Hey Eli. »

-« Câlin… »

-« Viens là mon chat. »

Eli grimpa sur les genoux d'Olivia qui ne quitta pas les bras rassurant de son partenaire. Dix minutes plus tard, les quatre ainés arrivèrent à leur tour et Dick s'élança vers eux avec enthousiasme.

-« Câlin général ! »

-« Dickie ! »

Mais ce fut trop tard, tout le monde s'était déjà rué sur Elliot, Olivia et Eli. Après ce moment tendre, la famille recomposée alla diner tous ensemble. Les discussions allaient bon train et la bonne humeur était au rendez-vous malgré les préoccupations d'Olivia. Les enfants couchés, Olivia regagna la chambre d'amis vite rejointe par Kathleen.

-« Je peux ? »

-« Bien sûr ma grande. »

-« Tu sais, avec les autres on est OK pour Papa et toi… » dit la jeune fille rougissante en s'asseyant sur le lit.

-« Nous avons bien compris, ne t'en fais pas. »

-« Alors pourquoi tu dors ici et pas avec Papa ? »

-« Parce que ton père et moi respectons son mariage et qu'il ne se passera rien avant que le divorce de tes parents ne soit définitivement prononcé. »

-« Mais pourtant, je suis persuadée que… »

-« Que quoi ma grande ? »

-« Et bien… Depuis que tu es là, tu n'arrêtes pas d'avoir des cauchemars… Je suis sure que tu dormirais mieux avec Papa… »

-« Kathleen ! »

-« C'est pas ce que tu crois Liv ! C'est psychologique ! On a vu ça en cours… Papa te rassure et je sais bien que rien ne se passera ! Tu respectes Maman depuis plus de 12 ans alors tu n'es pas à quelques semaines près ! »

-« Merci pour ta perspicacité. »

-« Promets-moi juste une chose Liv… »

-« Oui ? »

-« Si ça ne va pas cette nuit, laisse Papa te tenir dans ses bras… Quand Calvin te sera rendu, je ne voudrai pas qu'il trouve sa maman de cœur épuisée au point qu'elle ne puisse pas prendre soin de lui… »

-« Viens-là que je t'embrasse ! »

Après un dernier câlin, Kathleen quitta la chambre d'Olivia et tout le monde rejoignit rapidement Morphée. Deux heures plus tard, toute la maison fut réveillée par un cri provenant de la chambre d'Olivia et Kathleen intercepta son père avant qu'il ne rejoigne la jeune femme.

-« Reste avec elle Papa, fais-moi confiance. »

-« D'accord. Bonne nuit ma chérie. »

-« Bonne nuit Papa. »

Elliot pénétra dans la chambre et s'assit à côté d'Olivia.

-« Liv ? Liv, c'est moi… Réveille-toi… »

-« El ? » pleura Olivia

-« Oui… Tout va bien… Je suis là… »

-« Reste avec moi… S'il te plait… »

-« Je suis là et je compte bien y rester… »

Olivia se décala et Elliot s'installa à ses côtés. Il la prit dans ses bras et tous les deux ne tardèrent pas à se rendormir doucement. Le lendemain matin, tout le monde se prépara et partit pour la journée.

A peine arrivés au poste de police qu'Elliot et Olivia se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Cragen sous les regards curieux de Fin et Munch.

-« Pouvons-nous entrer ? »

-« Bien sûr. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

-« Nous voudrions vous faire part d'un changement dans nos vies personnelles… Je vous avais déjà dit que Kathy avait quitté le domicile familial quand j'ai voulu passer du temps avec Liv… »

-« En effet, il y a un problème ? »

-« Non aucun. Et je vous remercie pour les arrangements que vous avez consentis pour nous. Enfin bref, avec l'accord de mes enfants, j'ai pris la décision d'envoyer à Kathy les papiers du divorce. »

-« C'est une décision courageuse Elliot. »

-« Merci Capitaine. Mais ce n'est pas tout ce qu'Olivia et moi avons à vous dire… »

-« Je crains le pire… »

-« Dès que je recevrai les papiers officiels du divorce de la part du juge, je compte enfin prendre ma vie en main et tout faire pour être heureux… Avec Olivia… »

-« Olivia ? Comme dans Olivia Benson ? »

-« Oui… »

-« Et que dit de ça la principale intéressée ? »

-« Qu'elle n'attend que ça… » rougit Olivia.

-« Et bien on peut dire que vous ne faites jamais les choses à moitié tous les deux ! Mais vous m'en voyez ravi ! Je m'occupe de l'inspection générale et je vous tiens au courant. »

-« Merci Capitaine. »

-« Vous me remercierez plus tard, quand l'inspection aura tranché… Allez, hors de ma vue ! »

-« A vos ordres ! »

Les deux partenaires quittèrent le bureau de Cragen avec un sourire et rejoignirent leurs bureaux respectifs pour se plonger dans de la paperasse. Il était un peu plus de midi quand le type des services sociaux qui avait arraché Calvin à Olivia fit son apparition au poste de police accompagné de deux officiers en uniforme.

-« Mademoiselle Olivia Benson ? Vous êtes en état d'arrestation ! »

-« Pardon ? » s'exclama Olivia en se levant d'un coup. « Et sur quel chef d'inculpation s'il vous plait ? »

-« Enlèvement et séquestration d'un mineur de moins de 15 ans ! »

-« Pardon ? »

-« Ne faites pas l'innocente ! Vous savez très bien que Calvin s'est enfuit pour vous rejoindre ! C'est pour ça que vous n'étiez pas chez vous hier soir ! Pour le dissimuler à la loi ! »

-« Je n'étais pas chez moi parce que j'étais chez mon partenaire comme tous les jours depuis que vous m'avez retiré Calvin ! Vous pouvez vérifier : tout le monde ici est au courant, de même que les enfants de mon partenaire et que sa future ex-femme ! »

-« Future ex-femme ? » murmurèrent Fin et Munch d'une seule et même voix.

-« Mais c'est ce que nous allons faire cependant, en attendant de vérifier votre alibi, je vous prierai de suivre ses agents en détention. »

-« Un instant. Je refuse que vous passiez les menottes à mon inspectrice ! Je mets à votre disposition notre salle d'interrogatoire mais j'ai deux mots à vous dire monsieur ! Alors si vous voulez bien me suivre dans mon bureau. »

La voix de Cragen ne laissait aucune alternative au type des services sociaux qui le suivit sans rien dire. Une fois la porte fermée, des éclats de voix se firent entendre, surtout de la part de Cragen. Pendant ce temps, Olivia était conduite en salle d'interrogatoire, encadrée par les deux officiers qui n'en menaient pas large de conduire une collègue dans un tel lieu.

-« Si vous voulez bien vous asseoir. »

-« Merci, » répondit Olivia en s'asseyant. « Et ne faites pas cette tête, vous ne faites que suivre les ordres de ce... De cet... Enfin, de ce type quoi ! »

Les deux officiers sourirent, comprenant bien ce que voulait dire l'inspectrice à propos de ce type aux manières brusques. Les minutes passèrent et Olivia se sentait comme un lion en cage ! Ce type avait dit que Calvin s'était enfui, qu'il avait fugué ? Et elle qui n'était pas chez elle au cas où il décidait de venir s'y réfugier... Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Où était Calvin ? Où avait-il bien pu passer le nuit ?

-« Excusez-moi ? »

-« Oui détective Benson ? »

-« Le type des Services Sociaux a dit que Calvin avait fugué... »

-« En effet, cela fait 72 heures qu'il s'est enfui du domicile de ses grand-parents avec pour seul bagage un sac à dos et quelques provisions. Monsieur Thompson des Services Sociaux est persuadé qu'il a fugué pour vous retrouver et, comme nous ne vous avons pas trouvé à votre domicile hier soir, il a demandé au juge un mandat damné contre vous. De part votre profession et vos états de service, le juge a refusé et Monsieur Thompson nous a réquisitionné pour venir vous arrêter ce matin. »

-« Vous êtes en train de me dire que Calvin est seul dans la nature et que la seule chose qui intéresse Monsieur Thompson est de m'arrêter ? Mais est-ce qu'au moins des équipes sont à la recherche de Calvin ? Est-ce que sa mère a été prévenue ? Est-ce qu'elle aide les officiers pour retrouver son fils ? »

-« Euh... » commença le second officier gêné. « J'étais avec Monsieur Thompson quand ce dernier a prévenu la mère de l'enfant. Cette dernière lui a juste dit d'un ton impassible que, maintenant, son fils était le problème de ses grands-parents paternels et qu'il devait le chercher chez le détective Benson vu qu'elle avait tenté de mettre des obstacles. »

-« Je... Je ne comprends pas... Elle m'a confié la garde de Calvin avant de me la retirer pour de nouveau abandonner son fils... Comment une mère peut-elle faire ça à son petit... » marmonna Olivia en se prenant la tête entre les mains avant de relever la tête vers ses gardiens. « Et le père du petit ? Quelqu'un l'a-t-il prévenu ? »

-« La mère de l'enfant a affirmé que ce n'était pas nécessaire... »

-« Vous me cachez encore quelque chose, je me trompe ? »

-« C'est assez embarrassant... »

-« Je ne suis plus à ça près. Que s'est-il passé d'autre ? »

-« Elle... Elle a dit que vous n'étiez qu'un vieille fille qui essayait de faire son bonheur en s'en prenant aux enfants des autres... » souffla l'officier en rougissant. « Elle s'est montrée incisive et méchante envers vous. Ses propos étaient très durs à votre égard et à celui de votre partenaire... »

-« Je vois... »

-« Détective, je voulais vous dire que, si vous vouliez vous battre pour cet enfant et que vous aviez un jour besoin d'aide, n'hésitez pas à faire appel à moi. »

-« Je vous remercie. »

C'est le moment que choisit le capitaine Cragen pour pénétrer dans la salle d'interrogatoire un fin sourire aux lèvres.

-« Tu es libre Olivia. Les enfants d'Elliot et même Kathy sont venus attester de ta présence au domicile Stabler depuis le départ de Calvin. »

-« Capitaine, » dit Olivia en se levant. « Puis-je faire quelque chose pour retrouver Calvin ? »

-« Monsieur Thompson a insisté pour que vous restiez en dehors de cette affaire. Pour que nous restions tous en dehors de cette affaire ! »

-« Mais nous ne pouvons pas laisser Calvin seul dans la nature ! »

-« C'est pour ça que nous n'allons pas l'écouter ! Mais il faudra faire attention et ne pas se faire prendre, » sourit Cragen.

-« Merci Monsieur... »

-« Et je n'aime pas du tout ce que j'ai entendu de la part de Monsieur Thompson. Il semblerait que les grands-parents de Calvin, même s'ils adorent leur petit-fils, ils se sentent dépasser par l'éducation d'un aussi jeune enfant. »

-« Et Vivian ne considère plus Calvin comme « son problème » d'après ce que m'a dit l'officier. Elle n'a même pas daigné faire prévenir le père de Calvin ! »

-« Alors c'est la première chose qu'Elliot et toi allez faire. »

-« Très bien, nous y allons de suite. »

-« Où allons-nous ? » demanda Elliot qui avait entendu la fin de la conversation.

-« Je t'expliquerai en route. Mais avant, j'ai quelques personnes à remercier, » dit Olivia en se tournant vers les enfants Stabler et Kathy. « Je ne sais pas quoi dire... »

-« C'est normal. D'autant que nous n'avons fait que dire la vérité ! » sourit Kathleen en la prenant dans ses bras.

-« Olivia, malgré ce qui s'est passé, sache que je ferai tout pour vous aider à retrouver Calvin. Quand j'en ai eu besoin, tu as toujours été là pour moi, ma famille et mes enfants. Aujourd'hui je suis fière de pouvoir te rendre la pareille. D'autant que tu vas avoir un rôle important auprès de mes enfants et que je sais que tu ne seras pleinement heureuse qu'avec Calvin. »

-« Un rôle dans la vie de tes enfants ? » s'étonna Olivia incrédule.

-« Les enfants ont séché l'école pour venir me parler ce matin. Nous avons beaucoup discuter et, si Elliot et toi êtes d'accord, ils préféreraient rester auprès de vous, avec Calvin et peut-être un petit ou deux en plus d'après leurs dires ! »

Elliot et Olivia se regardèrent incrédules avant de se tourner vers les enfants.

-« Bah quoi ? Nous c'est ce dont nous avons envie ! Et maintenant c'est possible... » commença Maureen.

-« Et puis, Maman se sent enfin libre d'être heureuse elle aussi. Et, même si nous l'adorons, nous avons envie de passer du temps avec Papa, » poursuivit Kathleen.

-« Ça ne nous empêchera pas de la voir régulièrement bien sûr ! Maman nous a promis de venir sur New York tous les mois et puis on pourra aller passer nos vacances avec elle dans le Rhode Island, non ? » expliqua Dickie.

-« Et puis Liv joue le rôle de notre deuxième Maman depuis quoi... 11 ? 12 ans maintenant ! On sait qu'elle est faite pour ça ! Calvin a de la chance de t'avoir... Et nous serons heureux de l'accueillir dans notre famille, tout comme les bébés qu'on espère que vous aurez ensemble ! » dit Lizzie.

-« Livi, Papa maison. Maman bientôt ? »

-« Oui mon chéri, tu me reverras bientôt et régulièrement, » sourit Kathy en s'agenouillant devant son petit dernier. « Même si tu passeras le plus clair de ton temps avec Papa et Livi, tu resteras dans mon cœur tout comme tes frère et sœurs Je t'aime mon chéri. »

-« T'aime Maman ! »

Kathy prit son petit dernier dans ses bras et se redressa.

-« Je pars dans le Rhode Island dans une semaine. En attendant, je serai à l'hôtel. Prends soin de mes enfants pour moi Olivia et si tu as la moindre question, le moindre doute, je suis à un coup de téléphone, » sourit Kathy en tendant Eli à Olivia.

-« Merci, »fit Olivia émue en prenant Eli. « Mais en ce qui concerne l'hôtel, vous pourriez prendre mon appartement ? Il est vide et... Enfin... Si jamais Calvin y passe, il y aurait quelqu'un pour l'accueillir... »

-« Avec grand plaisir Olivia, merci. Et sache que, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit pour récupérer la garde de Calvin, je suis prête à témoigner de tout ce que tu as fait et de tout ce que tu fais pour mes enfants. En attendant, je vais m'occuper de ramener ses monstres à l'école et chez la nourrice en leur expliquant pourquoi ils ne sont pas venus ce matin... Vous allez retrouvé ce petit jeune homme pour qu'enfin tout le monde soit heureux. »

-« Tiens Kathy, voici mes clés. Fais comme chez toi. »

-« Si ça ne vous dérange pas, je pourrai m'occuper des enfants ce soir... Je sais que vous allez avoir du travail. »

-« Bien sûr Kathy et merci. »

-« Alors adjugé ! En route mauvaise troupe ! »

Kathy, Dickie, Lizzie et Eli quittèrent l'open space suivis par Maureen et Kathleen. Elliot récupéra ses affaires et celles d'Olivia et ensemble ils rejoignirent leur voiture de fonction pour partir en direction de la prison. Une heure plus tard, le père de Calvin pénétrait dans la pièce inquiet de voir les deux détectives de la police de New-York qui l'attendait.

-« Bonjour, je peux savoir ce que vous me voulez ? »

-« Nous sommes ici au sujet de votre fils Calvin. »

-« Vous l'avez retrouvé ? » demanda l'homme.

-« Malheureusement non. Mais comment le savez-vous ? »

-« Mes parents m'ont prévenus. Ils sont très inquiets. Calvin était malheureux avec eux. Il n'arrêtait pas de leur parler de sa nouvelle Maman. Une certaine Olivia... »

-« Je suis le détective Olivia Benson. Votre ex-compagne m'avait confié la garde de Calvin avant de me la retirer au profit de vos parents. »

-« Oh... » s'exclama l'homme avant de poursuivre pour expliquer ce qui s'était passé. « Quand Vivian est venue me voir, elle m'a parlé du fait qu'elle était incapable de prendre soin de notre fils. Elle semblait désespérée mais j'ai eu l'impression qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre... Comme je ne voulais pas que mon fils se retrouve dans un foyer des Services Sociaux, je lui ai proposé de voir avec mes parents pour que Calvin puisse être accueilli chez eux. Maintenant je comprends mieux... Vivian a du vous surveiller et voir à quel point notre fils était heureux avec vous... Elle ne l'a pas supporté et a tout fait pour vous séparer. Mes parents et moi ne serions pas contre l'idée que Calvin vive avec vous. Son rêve apparemment serait que vous l'adoptiez et deveniez sa Maman à part entière. Il a également beaucoup parlé d'un dénommé Elliot, un homme qui compte beaucoup pour lui. »

-« Je suis le détective Elliot Stabler. Olivia est à la fois ma compagne et ma partenaire. »

-« Si je vous donne mon accord pour que vous adoptiez Calvin, accepteriez-vous que mes parents puissent continuer à jouer leur rôle de grands-parents auprès de lui ? »

-« Ce serait avec plaisir. Je n'ai plus de famille mis à part un frère que je ne vois que rarement... »

-« Alors retrouvez votre fils et ramenez-le chez vous. Je vais dès aujourd'hui envoyer tous les papiers nécessaires et, si Vivian vous fait des misères, je vous soutiendrai. »

-« Merci. Nous vous tenons au courant. Auriez-vous par hasard une idée d'où Calvin peut se cacher ? »

-« Dans un endroit où il se sent en sécurité... Il n'est pas venu chez l'un de vous parce qu'il doit se douter que ce seront les premiers endroits où l'on viendra le chercher... Y a-t-il en endroit où il aimait aller avec vous ? »

-« Nous sommes beaucoup aller dans Central Park... Non loin de l'endroit où nous avions tendu le piège à ce pervers à la mèche de cheveux... »

-« Y a-t-il un endroit où il peut se mettre à l'abri à proximité ? »

-« Oui mais ce n'est pas un endroit très sécurisé... De nombreux marginaux s'y abritent... »

-« Alors dépêchez-vous d'aller jeter un coup d'œil pendant que moi je m'occupe des formalités et que je préviens mes parents. »

-« Merci. Nous vous prévenons dès que nous en savons plus. »

-« Merci. »

Elliot et Olivia quittèrent la prison et se rendirent toutes sirènes hurlantes à Central Park. Ils trouvèrent rapidement à se garer et pénétrèrent dans le parc.

-« Je devrais peut-être appeler Cragen pour le prévenir, non ? » demanda Olivia.

-« Attendons de voir si nous le retrouvons car, si Monsieur Thompson est toujours scotché au Capitaine, on risque tous d'en prendre pour notre grade. »

-« OK »

Le couple s'avança vers le banc où ils avaient planqué et commencèrent à chercher aux alentours en appelant Calvin. Ils s'éloignaient de plus en plus de leur point de départ et chacun commençait à s'inquiéter car ils se rapprochaient de l'entrée de la bouche d'égout.

-« Calvin ? » appela Olivia. « Calvin, chéri, tu es par là ? »

-« S'il te plait Calvin, fais-nous signe ! Personne ne te fera de mal ! »

-« Calvin, s'il te plait mon cœur.. Répond-nous ! »

* * *

><p>A suivre...<p> 


	3. Deuxième partie

_-« Calvin ? » appela Olivia. « Calvin, chéri, tu es par là ? »_

_-« S'il te plait Calvin, fais-nous signe ! Personne ne te fera de mal ! »_

_-« Calvin, s'il te plait mon cœur.. Répond-nous ! »_

C'est alors qu'ils entendirent des sanglots suivis d'un reniflement peu gracieux. Après s'être jetés un coup d'œil, ils s'approchèrent de la source du bruit. Derrière un morceau de carton, ils découvrirent Calvin roulé en boule, les genoux calés sous le menton et la tête entre ses mains. Des larmes taillaient des sillons dans la crasse qui recouvrait son visage.

-« Calvin ? Regarde-moi mon cœur.. » demanda Olivia en lui tendant sa main. « S'il te plait. »

Mais le petit garçon refusait obstinément de lever ses yeux.

-« Je veux pas y retourner ! Je veux rester avec toi Olivia ! Pour toujours ! Et aussi pouvoir jouer avec Elliot ! » pleura Calvin.

-« Et si on te dit qu'on est en train de tout faire pour que ça se passe comme ça ? » proposa Elliot.

-« Vraiment ? » demanda Calvin en levant enfin les yeux vers eux. « Tu veux vraiment de moi Olivia ? »

-« Oui je veux que tu sois mon fils et celui d'Elliot aussi. »

-« Mais vous êtes même pas ensemble, » rappela Calvin.

-« Des choses ont peut-être changées... »

-« Mais et ta femme Elliot ? »

-« Ma future ex-femme vit chez Olivia pendant que cette dernière vit avec moi et les enfants. Enfants qui ont d'ailleurs grande hâte de te revoir et de t'accueillir au sein de la famille ! »

-« Vraiment ? » demanda Calvin dont les yeux commençaient à pétiller de joie cette fois.

-« Oui vraiment. »

A peine Olivia avait-elle terminée sa phrase que Calvin se jetait dans ses bras. Ce fut grâce à Elliot que la jeune femme et l'enfant ne tombèrent pas à la renverse.

-« Mais et mes grands-parents ? » demanda soudain Calvin. « Ils étaient gentils malgré tout... »

-« C'est pour ça que tu pourras toujours les voir. Ils resteront tes grand-parents aussi longtemps que tu le voudras, » expliqua Elliot.

Le petit garçon se blottit contre Elliot pendant qu'Olivia refermait le câlin général. Après de longues minutes, la petite famille se sépara et Olivia sortit son portable.

_-« Cragen. »_

-« Capitaine, c'est Olivia. Nous avons retrouvé Calvin. Il est avec Elliot et moi en sécurité. Étant donné qu'il a passé plus de 72 heures seul dans la nature, nous aimerions l'emmener à Mercy pour vérifier que tout va bien. »

_-« Très bien. Allez-y. Je m'occupe de Thompson. Vous, vous ne vous occupez que de Calvin. Il est votre priorité numéro 1. »_

-« Avec plaisir. Nous vous tenons au courant. »

_-« Une fois que l'hôpital aura donné son feu vert, hésitez surtout pas à l'emmener manger un repas décent avant de revenir ici. »_

-« D'accord. A tout à l'heure, » Dit Olivia en raccrochant. « Bon en route. Nous allons te faire examiner à l'hôpital avant de déjeuner tranquillement et de retourner au poste. »

-« Je ne veux pas aller au poste ! Le méchant monsieur et Maman vont revenir me chercher et m'emmener loin de vous ! » pleura Calvin en se blottissant contre Olivia.

-« Je te promets que nous faisons tout pour que ça n'arrive pas, » le rassura Elliot en le prenant dans ses bras. « Mais en attendant il faut vérifier que ta petite escapade n'a pas eu de conséquences sur ta santé ! »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Olivia et Elliot qui portait toujours Calvin pénétrèrent aux urgences de l'hôpital Mercy. La réceptionniste qui les reconnut leur fit signe de s'avancer.

-« Bonjour. Vous nous apportez une petite victime ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

-« Pas vraiment Clarisse. Calvin est un de nos petits protégés que nous venons de retrouver dans un coin assez malfamé de Central Park après un peu plus de 72 heures de fugue. Nous aimerions le faire examiner pour vérifier que tout va bien. »

-« Très bien, je préviens le docteur Jackson de votre présence. Si vous voulez bien passer en salle d'attente. »

-« Merci. »

Olivia trouva une place et Calvin s'assit sur ses genoux, Elliot sur la chaise à côté. Le petit garçon enfouit son visage dans le cou d'Olivia qui referma ses bras autour de lui et commença à le bercer doucement.

-« Je t'aime Olivia... Tu m'as manqué très fort... » souffla-t-il avant de s'endormir.

-« Moi aussi je t'aime très fort Calvin, » répondit Olivia les yeux humides en déposant un tendre baiser dans les cheveux.

-« Il n'a pas du beaucoup dormir pour être tombé comme ça... »

-« Tu dormirais toi à ça place là où nous l'avons trouvé ? »

-« C'est sûr. C'est un petit homme bien courageux, » sourit Elliot en caressant le dos de Calvin.

-« Détective Benson et Stabler s'il vous plait, » appela une voix.

Le couple se leva et Olivia raffermit son emprise sur le garçon endormi avant de se diriger vers le docteur Jackson. Ils pénétrèrent dans la salle d'examen et Olivia déposa Calvin sur la table avant de le réveiller.

-« Calvin, chéri, réveille-toi. Le docteur Jackson est là. »

-« Tu ne me laisses pas hein ? Ni toi, ni Elliot ? »

-« On reste fiston, c'est promis, » répondit Elliot après un rapide coup d'œil au médecin.

Le médecin fit une prise de sang à l'enfant et l'examina avant de disparaître pour examiner d'autres patients en attendant les résultats. Olivia profita du fait qu'ils étaient seuls pour questionner Calvin à propos de ses 72 heures dans la nature.

-« Dis-nous chéri, comment as-tu fait pour revenir à New York tout seul ? »

-« J'ai utilisé tout l'argent de poche que j'avais pour m'acheter un billet de train mais j'ai du attendre la deuxième semaine chez mes grand-parents pour avoir la somme complète. Ensuite, j'ai demandé à une dame si elle voulait bien me prendre mon billet. »

-« Et elle l'a fait ? Sans te poser de questions ? »

-« Je lui ai dit que mon père était parti aux toilettes en me demandant de lui acheter son billet mais que la dame du guichet ne voulait pas me le vendre et que mon père n'allait pas être content du tout et risquait même de me taper... Alors elle a rien dit et me l'a acheté... » dit Calvin en baissant la tête.

-« Tu es bien débrouillard mais, s'il te plait, fais-moi plaisir, ne recommence jamais ! Tu ne sais pas ce qui aurait pu t'arriver ! »

-« Promis Olivia. Promis Elliot, » répondit Calvin en étouffant un bâillement.

-« Repose-toi mon chéri. Nous te réveillerons quand ce sera nécessaire. »

-« Merci. Vous restez hein ? »

-« Oui. »

Deux heures plus tard, le docteur Jackson revenait avec les résultats de la prise de sang. Avec un sourire, il leur annonça que tout allait bien et que Calvin pouvait rentrer chez lui. Après avoir remercié le médecin et ne souhaitant pas réveillé le jeune garçon, Elliot prit Calvin dans ses bras pour le conduire jusqu'à la voiture. Là Olivia s'installa avec lui à l'arrière, la tête du petit reposant sur son épaule.

-« Il va falloir le réveiller... Ça me crève le cœur.. »

-« Et pourtant il faut qu'il mange un vrai repas. Il n'a surement pas mangé à sa faim lors des 3 derniers jours... »

-« Tu as raison. »

-« Si mes souvenirs sont exacts, ce petit monstre adore l'italien alors je te propose d'aller chez Luiggi sur la 34ème. »

-« Parfait. Merci El. »

-« On arrive dans cinq minutes alors commence à le réveiller doucement. »

-« Calvin, chéri, réveille-toi mon cœur.. Nous arrivons chez Luiggi. Je suis sure que tu as très faim mon petit monstre ! »

-« Maman ? »

-« Non Calvin, c'est Olivia... » souffla la jeune femme blessée.

-« Je sais Maman, » fit le petit garçon en se blottissant contre Olivia.

-« Mais je ne suis pas ta maman mon cœur.. »

-« Oh si alors ! En tout cas plus que Vivian. Les seules semaines de bonheur complètes que j'ai connu sont celles que j'ai passées avec toi ! Pour moi, tu es ma Maman, » affirma Calvin avant d'ajouter à voix basse : « Mais dis... Si tu vis avec Elliot... Est-ce que tu crois qu'il pourra être aussi mon Papa ? Comme il a 5 enfants, ça ferait peut-être beaucoup avec moi en plus... »

-« Tu n'as qu'à lui demander mon grand, » fit Olivia émue. « Mais je ne pense pas que ça devrait lui poser trop de problème. Pas vrai El ? »

-« Quoi ? »

-« Tu voudrais bien que je t'appelle Papa même si tu as déjà 5 enfants ? » demanda timidement Calvin.

-« Bien sûr ! Ce serait un immense honneur fiston. En tout cas, avec Liv, on va tout faire pour ! »

-« Merci ! » s'exclama le jeune garçon avec un premier vrai sourire.

C'est alors que son ventre émis un gargouillis digne des plus grands affamés !

-« Oups... Je crois que j'ai faim... »

-« Alors en route, nous sommes arrivés, » sourit Elliot en sortant du véhicule.

Le trio déjeuna tranquillement tout en écoutant le récit de Calvin sur ses deux semaines loin d'eux. Une fois l'addition payée, ils partirent en direction du poste de police. La nervosité du jeune garçon augmentait à chaque minute.

-« Ne t'en fais pas mon grand, le capitaine Cragen fait tout pour nous aider et nous serons tous là pour te protéger. »

Calvin sourit pour se donner bonne figure et descendit de voiture. Une fois dans l'ascenseur, il se blottit entre ses parents qui lui sourirent, se voulant rassurant. A peine les portes ouvertes sur l'étage des Crimes Sexuels que des éclats de voix leur parvinrent. Ils reconnurent tout de suite celles de Vivian et de Monsieur Thompson qui criait leur mécontentement. S'échangeant un regard, le couple monta directement en salle de repos et proposa à Calvin de se reposer encore un peu pendant qu'ils allaient voir ce qui se passait. Le garçon se coucha et Elliot remonta la couverture sur ses épaules pendant qu'Olivia lui déposait un baiser sur le front. Le couple redescendit et pénétra dans les bureaux l'air de rien.

-« Où étiez-vous ? Et où est mon fils ? » hurla Vivian en attrapant Olivia par le col.

-« Nous sommes allés prévenir le père de Calvin puisque vous n'avez pas jugé bon de le faire, » répondit Elliot en obligeant Vivian à relâcher sa poigne de sa partenaire.

-« Vous n'aviez pas le droit ! »

-« C'est surtout vous qui n'aviez pas le droit, » intervint Cragen. « Vous avez renoncé à vos droits sur votre fils quand vous avez confié sa garde à vos beaux-parents, j'ai lu les papiers. Vous n'avez donc plus aucun droit sur votre enfant ! Quand à vous Monsieur Thompson, je trouve vos méthodes plutôt étranges... Je vais faire un signalement car vous êtes en train de tout faire pour détruire un enfant au lieu de l'aider ! »

C'est ce moment que choisit un couple d'un certain âge pour pénétrer dans la pièce.

-« Excusez-nous, nous recherchons les Détectives Olivia Benson et Elliot Stabler. »

-« Je suis Elliot Stabler et voici ma partenaire Olivia Benson. Que pouvons-nous faire pour vous aider ? »

-« Nous sommes les grands-parents de Calvin. Avez-vous de ses nouvelles ? »

-« Nous l'avons en effet retrouvé. Il va bien et est en train de se reposer car il a très peu dormi ces dernières 72 heures mais, si vous souhaitez le voir, nous pouvons vous conduire jusqu'à lui, » proposa Olivia.

-« Je le savais ! Elle le cachait ! Elle veut me prendre mon enfant ! » hurla Vivian en s'élançant vers Olivia.

-« Vous avez définitivement abandonné votre enfant il y a de cela 2 semaines, » intervint Munch en retenant Vivian par la taille. « Vous n'avez plus aucun droit sur lui. Seuls ses grand-parents ont à ce jour des droits sur Calvin. »

Vivian fut sorti de la pièce et conduite en salle d'interrogatoire afin qu'elle se calme. Munch la menaça même de l'enfermer dans une cellule si elle continuait à être aussi véhémente.

-«Détective Benson, Détective Stabler, notre fils nous a appelé suite à votre visite et nous a expliqué ce que vous aviez proposé. Serait-il possible d'en parler ensemble ? »

-« Bien sûr. »

-« Prenez mon bureau, » intervint Cragen. « Pendant ce temps, Fin, Munch et moi allons contacter les supérieurs de Monsieur Thompson ainsi qu'Alex. »

-« Merci, » répondit Elliot. « Suivez-nous s'il vous plait. »

Un fois tout le monde installé dans le bureau de Cragen, le grand-père de Calvin prit la parole.

-« Vous savez, nous adorons notre petit-fils et ces deux semaines avec lui nous ont rempli de joie. Mais nous nous sommes bien rendu compte que lui n'était pas heureux. Il nous parlait tout le temps de sa nouvelle Maman Olivia et d'un dénommé Elliot. A chaque fois, ses yeux brillaient et son visage s'animait... De part son passé de criminel, notre fils a perdu tout droit sur le petit et nous avons eu confirmation que Vivian, sa mère, l'avait également abandonné... Nous serions très heureux qu'il grandisse dans une famille qui l'aime à sa juste valeur mais nous aimerions pouvoir le voir de temps en temps... Vous comprenez... »

-« Monsieur, comme je l'ai expliqué à votre fils, je n'ai plus de famille à part un frère que je vois malheureusement que rarement. Ce serait donc un plaisir pour moi que vous gardiez contact avec Calvin. »

-« Alors vous avez notre bénédiction pour adopter notre petit-fils et nous ferons tout pour vous y aider, » affirma la grand-mère avec un sourire. « Pensez-vous que nous puissions voir Calvin ? »

-« Bien sûr, suivez-moi, » répondit Olivia en se levant pour guider le couple vers la salle de repos.

Pendant ce temps, Elliot rejoignit les autres dans les bureaux.

-« Madame Peterson, laissez-moi vous présenter le Détective Elliot Stabler. Lui et sa partenaire ont retrouvé le jeune Calvin. »

-« Madame Peterson, » salua Elliot méfiant.

-« Enchantée Monsieur. Je suis la supérieure de Monsieur Thompson et le Capitaine Cragen ici présent m'a informé des événements de ces deux dernières semaines. Je dois avouer que je suis plutôt surprise de ce que j'ai appris. Comment va le jeune Calvin ? »

-« Il est perturbé à l'idée d'être de nouveau arraché à Olivia mais son escapade n'a pas eu de conséquences sur sa santé. »

-« Vous m'en voyez ravie. J'ai également cru comprendre que ses grand-parents paternels étaient présents ? »

-« En effet, Olivia les a conduit auprès de Calvin. »

-« Et nous revoilà car il s'est endormi, » intervint la jeune femme en pénétrant dans la pièce. « Madame. »

-« Vous devez être le détective Olivia Benson, » commença la femme d'un certain âge. « Je suis Madame Peterson des Services Sociaux. Votre capitaine m'a appelé pour clarifier une fois pour toute la situation du jeune Calvin. »

-« Enchantée. Je vous présente ses grand-parents qui en ont actuellement la garde. Mais vous voulez peut-être le voir... Je peux aller le réveiller si vous le souhaiter, » proposa Olivia.

-« Non, laissez-le dormir. Je souhaite d'abord clarifier la situation avec les adultes avant de discuter avec Calvin si cela ne vous dérange pas. »

-« Très bien, » répondit Olivia nerveuse.

Elliot vint se placer à côté d'elle, une main rassurante dans le creux de ses reins.

-« Je viens de parler à Monsieur Thompson pour lui signifier que ce dossier lui était retiré et qu'il aurait à s'expliquer de ses actes. La mère biologique de l'enfant a été reconduite à son domicile avec interdiction d'interférer dans la vie de son fils puisqu'elle a abandonné tous droits sur lui. Maintenant j'aimerai comprendre ce qui a poussé d'après vous tous Calvin à fuguer de chez ces grand-parents. »

-« Je crois que l'explication est simple Madame. Calvin a adopté mademoiselle Benson et monsieur Stabler comme ses nouveaux parents, » intervint le grand-père de Calvin sans laisser le temps aux autres de répondre. « Quand votre collègue l'a arraché à sa famille de cœur pour le placer chez des inconnus, il a cru qu'on le punissait. »

-« Il s'est enfui pour retourner auprès des siens, » conclut la grand-mère avec un sourire.

-« Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi ne s'est-il pas précipité dans les lieux où il savait les trouver ? »

-« Parce que je savais que vous les embêteriez... » intervint Calvin du haut de l'escalier des larmes aux yeux. « Et j'avais raison en plus... »

-« Calvin ! » s'exclama Olivia. « Qui t'a permis d'écouter les discussions des adultes comme ça ! »

-« Mais c'est de moi et de mon avenir dont vous parlez ! »

-« Détective Benson, ne disputez pas ce jeune homme. Approche Calvin, je suis Madame Peterson et c'est moi qui reprend les reines de ton dossier. »

-« Vous allez me demander de rentrer chez mes grand-parents ? » demanda Calvin inquiet pour son sort.

-« Nous essayons de trouver ensemble une meilleure solution pour toi. »

-« Alors je vais pouvoir rester avec Maman et Papa ? » demanda le garçon d'une voix pleine d'espoir.

-« Maman et Papa ? » s'étonna la femme d'un certain âge.

-« Bah oui ! Olivia et Elliot ! Hein, vous avez dit que vous vouliez bien, non ? »

-« Pour l'instant rien n'est officiel mon cœur.. » expliqua Olivia.

-« Mais vous aviez dit... C'est parce que j'ai écouté ? » demanda Calvin les larmes aux yeux.

-« Non fiston. C'est juste que nous ne voulons pas te donner de faux espoirs... » dit Elliot en prenant le garçon dans ses bras. « D'autant que nous n'avons toujours aucune nouvelle de la requête que Liv a posé après ton départ... »

-« Vous avez déposé une requête ? » s'étonna madame Peterson.

-« Oui, pour demander la garde de Calvin. »

-« Je n'en ai aucune trace dans le dossier de ce jeune homme... Monsieur Thompson ? »

-« Je... Il... Cette femme n'est pas bien pour un enfant ! C'est un véritable danger public ! » tenta de se justifier l'assistant social.

-« C'est pas vrai ! Liv aide Papa et Maman à nous élever depuis plus de 12 ans ! » intervint Kathleen en pénétrant dans la pièce bientôt suivi par ses 4 frères et sœurs et sa mère.

-« Les enfants, Kathy ? Que faites-vous là ? »

-« Les enfants voulaient savoir si vous aviez retrouvé Calvin et moi je voulais vous donner ceci, » répondit Kathy en tendant à Elliot une enveloppe kraft. « Ouvre. »

Elliot obéit et sortit un document officiel : le papier officiel de son divorce tamponné par un juge des Affaires Familiales. Intrigué, il questionna Kathy du regard.

-« Après avoir discuté avec les enfants ce matin, je me suis rendue chez le juge pour lui demander d'accélérer la procédure. Je pense que, maintenant que nous sommes officiellement divorcés, Olivia et toi aurez plus de facilité pour adopter Calvin. »

-« Vous venez de divorcer Monsieur Stabler ? »

-« En effet. Cela vous pose un problème ? » demanda Elliot inquiet.

-« Non. L'essentiel pour moi c'est le bonheur de Calvin. »

-« Alors moi je peux vous assurer que je serai super heureux avec Olivia et Elliot ! » s'exclama Calvin en serrant la main d'Elliot dans la sienne.

-« C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, » sourit Madame Peterson. « Mais j'ai une question. En ce qui concerne la garde de vos enfants monsieur Stabler, comment les choses se sont-elles organisées ? »

-« Mon ex-mari a la garde des enfants avec Olivia. Je les verrai une fois par mois pour le moment et une partie des vacances. »

-« Cela veut donc dire Calvin qu'il va falloir que tu trouves ta place au milieu des 5 enfants de celui que tu désignes comme ton père. Penses-tu en être capable ? »

-« J'ai déjà passé des moments avec eux et ils sont tous sympa, » répondit timidement Calvin.

-« Mais il y a une sacré différence entre passer quelques heures ensemble et vivre ensemble, » expliqua l'assistante sociale.

-« Écoutez, pour nous, ça ne pose aucun problème. On en a déjà discuté avec Papa et Olivia et Calvin font partis de la famille. »

-« Et puis moi je ne suis pas contre un peu de renfort masculin ! »

-« Richard Stabler ! »

-« Bah quoi Papa ? En tout cas, j'espère qu'avec Olivia tu réussiras à faire un autre garçon parce que les filles sont un peu trop nombreuses à la maison je trouve ! Piouf ! »

Tout le monde éclata de rire face à la remarque de l'adolescent puis Kathy proposa de ramener l'ensemble des enfants chez Elliot. Calvin ne voulait pas partir mais madame Peterson lui promit qu'aucune décision définitive ne serait prise sans son avis. Une fois tout le monde parti, les discussions reprirent entre les adultes. L'assistante sociale profita pour questionner le jeune couple, les collègues d'Elliot et Olivia ainsi que les grand-parents de Calvin. Rendez-vous fut pris pour le lendemain à 10 heures dans le bureau de madame Peterson qui souhaitait reprendre le dossier à tête reposée.

Une fois madame Peterson et les grand-parents de Calvin partit, Cragen donna son congé au tout jeune couple afin qu'ils rentrent chez eux s'occuper de leurs enfants. A peine avaient-ils poussé la porte de la maison qu'une merveilleuse odeur de rôti les accueillit.

-« On dirait que les filles se sont mises aux fourneaux, » sourit Elliot avant de pénétrer dans la cuisine où tout le monde était rassemblé dans une joyeuse ambiance.

-« Bon, moi je vais vous laisser avant qu'Elliot et Olivia ne rentrent. Ce soir, vous fêtez les deux nouveaux membres de la famille et je ne voudrais pas m'incruster, » dit Kathy en commençant à embrasser les enfants un à un. « Vous serez sages en... »

-« Rien ne t'oblige à partir, » intervint alors Olivia en pénétrant dans la pièce. « Tu es toi aussi un membre important de cette famille et j'espère que nos relations vont s'améliorer pour le bien-être des enfants. »

-« J'en serai ravie, » sourit Kathy.

Tout le monde s'installa autour de la table et célébra le retour de Calvin, le divorce d'Elliot et de Kathy et le nouveau couple formé par Elliot et Olivia. Au milieu de la bonne humeur ambiante, Kathy prit Elliot et Olivia à part.

-« Je voulais être honnête avec vous et je dois avouer que je ne l'aie pas vraiment été ses derniers mois... Quand je suis allée diner avec mes amies il y a 6 mois, j'ai revu Paul notre copain d'enfance et... »

-« Et il te plait toujours autant qu'à l'époque, » comprit Elliot sans pour autant éprouver la moindre jalousie.

-« Je... Je suis désolée... J'aurai du oser t'en parler avant mais... »

-« Tout va bien Kathy. J'espère que tu seras aussi heureuse avec Paul que moi avec Olivia. »

-« Je pensais à quelque chose Kathy mais ne te sens pas obligée d'accepter, d'accord ? »

-« Euh... Oui, d'accord. »

-« Voilà, je pensais que, peut-être, si cela t'intéressait, tu pourrais conserver mon appartement pour quand tu viendrais... »

-« Ce serait un immense plaisir. Merci Olivia. »

-« Maman ? » demanda alors la petite voix de Calvin depuis la porte d'entrée du salon.

-« Oui mon cœur ? »

-« Je commence à être fatigué... Tu sais où je vais dormir ? »

-« Euh... »

-« Nous nous sommes permis de transférer tes affaires dans la chambre principale et de préparer la chambre d'amis pour Calvin. »

-« Merci Kathy. Calvin, si tu veux bien aller dire bonne nuit à tout le monde pour que je te conduise ensuite jusqu'à ta chambre. Demain est une journée importante pour toi. »

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« Nous devons nous présenter à 10 heures au bureau de madame Peterson pour une nouvelle discussion. »

-« J'ai peur... »

-« Va dire bonne nuit à tout le monde et nous discuterons au calme de ce qui te fait peur, d'accord ? »

-« D'accord Maman. Bonne nuit Kathy, bonne nuit Papa. »

-« Je viendrai t'embrasser dans ton lit. Et, pendant que Maman te couche, moi je vais m'occuper d'Eli qui lui aussi doit tomber de fatigue. »

-« Je vais en profiter pour rentrer dans mon nouveau chez moi, » sourit Kathy.

Une demi heure plus tard, Kathy était partie et les enfants en avaient profité pour rejoindre leur chambre. Olivia se trouvait au côté de Calvin et discutait avec lui sans se douter un seul instant qu'Elliot se trouvait dans l'embrasure de la porte.

-« Alors mon grand, qu'est-ce qui te fait si peur à l'idée de retourner voir Madame Peterson ? »

-« Et si elle ne me laissait pas avec Papa et toi ? Et si elle me renvoyait chez Grand-Père et Grand-Mère ? »

-« N'oublie pas la promesse que Madame Peterson t'a faite. Aie confiance en elle, aie confiance en nous, d'accord ? »

-« Maman a raison mon grand. »

-« Bon d'accord mais vous resterez avec moi hein ? »

-« Bien sûr. Enfin sauf si madame Peterson demande à te parler seul. »

-« Pourquoi ferait-elle ça ? » demanda tout de suite Calvin inquiet.

-« Pour être vraiment sure de ce que tu veux toi. »

-« Ah d'accord... Je comprends maintenant. Dites, je peux vous poser une question ? »

-« Bien sûr mon grand. Tu peux tout nous demander. »

-« Est-ce que vous allez vous marier ? »

-« Oh... » s'exclamèrent Elliot et Olivia surpris par la question.

-« Je... »

-« Tu nous prends au dépourvu fiston, » finit par dire Elliot d'une voix pleine d'émotion. « Olivia et moi n'avons jamais... Je... Je l'aime de tout mon cœur et j'espère un jour faire d'elle ma femme mais je n'ai pas envie de presser les choses... Nous avons attendu 12 ans, je peux encore attendre le temps qu'il faudra... »

-« Je t'aime aussi Elliot mais je ne voudrais pas que tu regrettes un jour d'avoir fait de moi ton épouse si cela devait se faire... »

-« Jamais je ne regretterais Olivia, jamais. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur et j'aimerai vraiment faire de toi mon épouse. Seulement je ne veux pas que tu le fasses pour de mauvaises raisons... »

-« Je ne le ferai pas pour de mauvaises raisons puisque tu as toi aussi ravi mon cœur il y a de cela une douzaine d'années... »

-« Et mes enfants ? »

-« Comme si tu ne savais pas encore à quel point ils sont importants pour moi ! » répondit Olivia en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elliot sourit et captura les lèvres d'Olivia pour un premier vrai baiser. Le sourire de Calvin s'agrandit : ses parents étaient beaux ensembles. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent en manque d'oxygène, Elliot déposa son front contre celui d'Olivia.

-« Alors ça veut dire que vous allez vous marier ? » demanda Calvin plein d'espoir.

-« Pourquoi est-ce si important pour toi ? » demanda Olivia avec un sourire.

-« Bah parce que je veux savoir si je serai un Benson ou un Stabler pardi ! » répondit le jeune garçon comme si cela tombait sous le sens.

Le couple éclata de rire avant de redevenir sérieux en plongeant leur regard dans celui de l'autre.

-« Je n'ai même pas de bague pour te faire ma demande... » soupira Elliot.

-« Je n'ai pas besoin de ça El... »

-« Mais tu ne serais pas contre l'idée de te marier avec... » commença Elliot avant de s'arrêter.

Calvin leva les yeux au ciel en poussant un soupir.

-« Avec qui ? » sourit Olivia taquine.

-« Pff ! T'es trop nulle quand tu veux Maman ! Papa te demande en mariage là ! »

-« Ah bon ? »

-« Bah oui hein ! Ah la la ! Les grands ! Faut tout leur dire ! »

-« En même temps s'il ne tournait pas autour du... »

-« Epouse-moi, » la coupa brusquement Elliot.

-« Pardon ? »

-« Epouse-moi Liv, » répéta le jeune homme en prenant les mains celle qu'il aimait entre les siennes.

-« Je... Euh... »

-« Maman ! » râla Calvin. « Tu vas répondre oui ? »

-« Je... Tu... »

-« Je t'aime Liv et je veux que tu sois ma femme. Je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait qu'ensemble nous pouvons être heureux en élevant notre tribu de 6 enfants. Je ne désire qu'une chose : être auprès de toi pour toujours même si cela signifie ne plus être ton partenaire au travail. Alors, qu'en dis-tu ? Veux-tu m'épouser, devenir ma femme ? » demanda Elliot anxieux.

-« Oui, » souffla Olivia en se lovant dans les bras d'Elliot. « Oui je veux être ta femme et élever avec toi notre famille. »

-« Ouais ! » s'exclama Calvin bientôt suivi par les hourras des 5 Stabler qui avait épié la conversation depuis la porte de la chambre d'amis.

-« Et ben on peut dire que vous y avez mis le temps ! » sourit Dick en les rejoignant pour les embrasser. « Félicitations ! »

Après de longues embrassades générales et un « Câlin Familial », tout le monde rejoignit son lit et le sommeil emporta les enfants rapidement. Dans la chambre principale, Elliot attendait toujours le retour de la salle de bain d'Olivia mais cette dernière tardait à se montrer.

-« Olivia, » demanda Elliot en frappant à la porte de la pièce. « Tout va bien ? »

-« Euh... Oui, » hésita doucement la jeune femme.

-« Liv, chérie, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Mais Olivia ne répondit pas à la question de son partenaire.

-« Liv, réponds-moi... Je m'inquiète. Laisse-moi entrer s'il te plait. »

Sans un mot Olivia entrebâilla la porte de la salle de bain et retourna s'asseoir sur le rebord de la baignoire. Elliot s'approcha d'elle et posa ses mains sur ses épaules en se mettant à sa hauteur.

-« Liv, chérie, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

-« Et si je ne te plaisais pas ? » souffla Olivia les larmes aux yeux. « Et si nous deux ça ne fonctionnait pas ? Tu sais à quel point je suis nulle pour les relations amoureuses ! Tu es la plus longue relation que je n'ai jamais eu avec un homme El... »

-« Oh là ! Doucement, » sourit Elliot en forçant sa compagne à le regarder. « Laisse-moi répondre à tes questions une par une. Tout d'abord tu es une femme magnifique et le peu que j'en ai vu a réussi à enflammer mon imagination... Je rêve de savoir si ta peau est aussi douce qu'elle en a l'air... Ensuite, peux-tu me dire comment nous deux ça ne pourrait pas fonctionner ? Si ça avait du clacher, avec tout ce qui nous est arrivé de par le passer, ça aurait déjà du se faire ! Tu ne crois pas ? »

-« Si, » répondit timidement Olivia.

-« Mais nous avons toujours su trouver les mots, les gestes qui nous ont réconciliés, qui nous ont de nouveau réunis... Et enfin, tu le dis toi même, je suis la plus longue relation masculine que tu aies connu. »

-« Si tu savais à quel point je t'aime et à quel point cela me fait peur... »

-« J'ai peur moi aussi mais j'ai confiance en nous, j'ai confiance en notre amour, j'ai confiance en notre avenir ensemble, » affirma Elliot avant d'embrasser Olivia. « Tu viens te coucher maintenant ? »

-« Donne-moi une minute et je te suis. »

-« Et pas une de plus mon amour ! »

-« Promis. »

Comme promis, Olivia rejoignit Elliot dans le lit moins d'une minute plus tard et se blottit dans la chaleur de ses bras.

-« Si tu savais comme j'ai rêvé de pouvoir faire ça... »

-« Faire quoi ? »

-« Me lover dans tes bras... Profiter de ta chaleur... Pouvoir t'embrasser quand l'envie m'en prend, » fit Olivia en joignant le geste à la parole.

-« J'aime beaucoup cette idée, » sourit Elliot en resserrant ses bras autour du corps svelte et musclée de sa tendre moitié.

Les baisers s'enchaînèrent et chacun partit à la découverte du corps de l'autre. Cette nuit-là, le jeune couple ne dormit pas beaucoup... Lorsque le réveil les tira du sommeil réparateur dans lequel ils avaient fini par se laisser emporter, ils grognèrent de frustration. Mais à peine avait-elle éteint l'engin de torture qu'Olivia se glissait hors des draps.

-« Tu comptes aller où comme ça, » demanda Elliot en rattrapant sa douce dans l'étreinte de ses bras.

-« Je te rappelle que nous avons 6 enfants à nourrir avant qu'ils ne partent pour la crèche, le collège, le lycée ou l'université ! »

-« J'ai compris... » soupira Elliot en se levant après avoir volé un dernier baiser à Olivia.

-« Il fallait se montrer un peu plus raisonnable la nuit dernière monsieur Stabler, » le taquina la jeune femme.

-« Il ne me semble pourtant pas t'avoir entendu te plaindre, » sourit Elliot.

-« Qui ça ? Moi ? » répondit Olivia avant de quitter la pièce en riant. « Je m'occupe du petit déjeuner pendant que tu réveilles les monstres ! »

-« A vos ordres chef ! »

-« Très fin Stabler ! »

-« Dans quelques temps tu ne pourras plus dire ça future Madame Stabler ! »

Le couple explosa de rire et partit à sa tâche. Les préparatifs se firent dans la joie et la bonne humeur mais, contrairement à ce qui était initialement prévu, tout le monde prit la direction du tribunal. En route, Kathleen téléphona à Cragen pour lui demander de les rejoindre à 10 heures 30 au tribunal avec Munch, Fin, Melinda, Casey et Alex. Le capitaine eut beau questionner l'adolescente, il n'obtint aucune réponse. Il avait cependant une petite idée en tête aussi décida-t-il de s'activer pour ne pas arriver en retard à leur rendez-vous avec les Stabler. Lorsque Madame Peterson ouvrit la porte de son bureau pour appeler Calvin et sa famille, elle ne put retenir un sourire de se dessiner sur ses lèvres en voyant l'attroupement dans sa salle d'attente.

-« Très bien alors je vais demander à monsieur Stabler, mademoiselle Benson et à Calvin de me rejoindre. Mon bureau est trop petit pour tous vous accueillir. »

-« Très bien. »

-« Courage Calvin, » souffla Maureen à l'oreille de celui qu'elle considérait déjà comme son petit frère. « Tout va bien se passer. »

-« Merci Mo, » répondit le jeune garçon en déposant un baiser sur la joue de sa sœur avant de pénétrer à la suite des trois adultes dans le bureau pour s'asseoir.

-« On dirait que l'adoption familiale a déjà eu lieu, » sourit madame Peterson. « Comment ça s'est passé hier soir ? »

-« Trop bien ! » s'exclama Calvin. « On a tous diné ensemble avec Kathy aussi et ensuite on a été se coucher. Mais le mieux c'est que, avant qu'on dorme tous, Papa et Maman ont décidé de se marier ! »

-« Vraiment ? » demanda l'assistante sociale en se tournant vers le couple qui acquiesça avec un sourire. « Toutes mes félicitations. »

-« Merci. »

-« Dites Madame ? »

-« Oui Calvin ? »

-« Vous croyez qu'ils peuvent m'adopter maintenant ? Je veux dire officiellement et tout et tout... Comme ça, ce soir, on sera tous des Stabler ! »

-« Pardon ? »

-« Bah oui ! Décidément les grands, ils comprennent pas vite ! Maman et Papa se marient tout à l'heure ! »

-« Oh ! Je comprends mieux ! » sourit madame Peterson. « Donc tu es pressé de devenir toi aussi un Stabler ? »

-« Évidemment tiens ! Alors ? C'est possible ? »

-« Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients d'autant que j'ai tous les papiers nécessaires en ma possession donc, si un juge est disponible, c'est possible. Par contre, je préférerai qu'un suivi est lieu au cours des prochains mois afin de vérifier que tout se passe bien. »

-« Bien sûr. Nous resterons à votre entière disposition. »

-« Très bien, rejoignez votre famille, je vais essayer de contacter un juge. »

Le trio rejoignit les autres membres de la famille et eut la surprise de découvrir Kathy au milieu des enfants.

-« Désolée... Je n'ai pas pu attendre... »

-« C'est bon ! » s'exclama Calvin en sautant de joie.

-« Il faut encore que Madame Peterson trouve un juge disponible pour que ce soir officiel bonhomme, » sourit Elliot en ébouriffant les cheveux de Calvin.

-« Mais elle a dit qu'elle en trouverait un ! » bougonna l'enfant.

-« Elle a dit qu'elle essayerait, » confirma Olivia.

-« Pff c'est trop injuste si elle ne trouve pas... Moi aussi je veux devenir un Stabler aujourd'hui ! Comme Maman ! » râla Calvin avant de se rendre compte que Kathy était dans la pièce. « Oups... Désolé, je ne voulais pas... C'est un accident... »

-« Ne t'en fais pas Calvin, ce n'est pas un secret. »

-« Et puis les enfants me l'ont dit pendant que vous étiez dans le bureau de Madame Peterson. Dis-moi Olivia, est-ce que ça te gêne si j'invite Paul dans ton appartement ? »

-« Kathy, » sourit Olivia. « Je t'ai déjà dit que tu étais chez toi dans cet appartement ! Tu y fais donc ce que tu veux. »

-« Merci. »

-« Famille Stabler ? » appela madame Peterson depuis la porte de son bureau.

Elliot et Olivia s'avancèrent.

-« Le juge Donnelly vous attend dans la salle 23. Il me semble que vous la connaissez, je me trompe ? »

-« En effet. »

-« Je me suis arrangée avec elle pour qu'elle prononce à la fois votre union et l'adoption de Calvin. »

-« Mais... Elle n'était pas au courant, » s'étonna Olivia.

-« Un certain Capitaine Cragen l'avait déjà prévenu. Il semblerait que vous ayez une grande famille qui vous connaisse mieux que vous ne le pensiez. Elle m'a dit qu'ils avaient une surprise pour vous mais je n'en dirai pas plus... Bonne chance et encore félicitations. »

Intrigués, Elliot et Olivia rassemblèrent leur petite troupe et, accompagnés de Kathy, ils prirent la direction de la salle d'audience numéro 23. Lorsqu'ils poussèrent la porte, tout le monde les y attendait.

-« Avant que vous ne disiez quoi que ce soit, je souhaite vous présenter toutes mes félicitations, » intervint Cragen en leur souriant. « A vous trois mais aussi à vous deux Elliot et Olivia. Je savais que ce jour arriverait depuis longtemps et je m'étais préparé aux conséquences. J'ai donc contacté l'inspection générale afin de leur faire part des changements au sein de votre partenariat. Officiellement, vous ne pouvez plus travailler ensemble. Elliot, tu travailleras avec Munch et toi Olivia avec Fin. Cependant, compte-tenu de vos états de service et temps que votre vie privée ne viendra pas empiéter dans votre travail, vous serez autorisé à travailler officieusement ensemble. »

-« Merci Capitaine, » sourirent le jeune couple en se serrant la main.

-« Maintenant, après les bla-bla barbants, je laisse la place à Elizabeth d'officier pour cette double cérémonie. »

-« Si vous voulez bien avancer, nous allons faire les choses dans l'ordre : tout d'abord le mariage et ensuite l'adoption. »

Elliot et Olivia prirent place devant le Juge Donnelly entourés des enfants et de leurs amis.

-« Sans vouloir vous offenser, il va me falloir un témoin chacun pour signer le registre car il n'y aura jamais assez de place pour tout le monde, » ironisa Elizabeth avec un sourire.

Olivia se tourna vers Alex qui s'approcha pendant qu'Elliot faisait de même avec Cragen. Tous les deux s'approchèrent et prirent place aux côtés de leurs amis pour que le mariage puisse commencer.

-« Comme tout le monde ici présent le sait déjà, nous sommes ici rassemblés pour unir cet homme, Elliot Stabler, et cette femme, Olivia Benson, par les liens sacrés du mariage. Cette cérémonie aura la joie de voir s'ajouter l'adoption officielle du jeune Calvin par nos jeunes mariés. »

Après avoir énoncé les droits et les devoirs des époux les uns envers les autres, Elizabeth Donnelly donna la parole à Elliot qui prit les mains de sa promise dans les siennes.

-« Olivia, » commença Elliot visiblement ému. « Lorsque tu es arrivée dans ma vie il y a de cela 12 ans, rien ne laissait présagé que nous finirions ainsi. Et pourtant, avec ta douceur et ta compassion envers les victimes, ta dévotion vis-à-vis de notre métier pourtant difficile, ton amitié et ta compréhension sans limite, tu as peu à peu ravi mon cœur. On est passé par tant d'épreuves ensemble que mon ex-femme croyait que je lui étais infidèle alors que je sais que jamais tu n'aurais permis une chose pareille... Elle me reprochait d'être plus proche de toi que de moi et quelque part elle avait raison... Aujourd'hui, je suis libre de te dire à quel point je t'aime et j'ai envie de le crier à la Terre entière. C'est pour ça que moi, Elliot Stabler, je te prends toi, Olivia Benson, pour légitime épouse. Je te promets de t'honorer et de te chérir dans la misère ou dans la richesse, dans la joie ou dans la peine, dans la santé ou dans la maladie et ce, jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. »

Olivia faisait tout pour essayer de retenir les larmes mais une récalcitrante s'échappa de la barrière de ses cils pour courir le long de sa joue. Avec un sourire, Elliot la chassa à l'aide de son pouce avant de reprendre sa main dans la sienne.

-« Olivia ? » intervint la juge Donnelly.

-« Lorsque... » commença Olivia avant de s'éclaircir la gorge avec un sourire d'excuse. « Lorsque j'ai enfin poussé les portes de l'Unité Spéciale des Victimes de Manhattan il y a 12 ans, je ne pensais pas rencontrer un homme comme toi. Tu étais le stéréotype de l'homme idéal selon moi : grand, beau, musclé, juste, droit et j'en passe et des meilleurs... C'était cependant trop beau pour être vrai et j'avais raison : tu étais mon partenaire mais surtout tu étais marié. Je m'étais toujours interdit de briser une famille. J'ai donc profité de ta présence de loin en étouffant les sentiments pour toi qui grandissaient en moi. Et comme tu le disais, nous sommes passés par tout un tas de difficultés côte à côte. Tu as toujours trouver le temps d'être là pour moi... Et c'est pour ça que moi, Olivia Benson, je te prends toi, Elliot Stabler, pour légitime époux. Je te promets de t'honorer et de te chérir dans la misère ou dans la richesse, dans la joie ou dans la peine, dans la santé ou dans la maladie et ce, jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. »

-« Quelqu'un a-t-il pensé aux alliances ? » demanda Elizabeth.

-« Euh... Non... »

-« Tout s'est fait un peu dans la précipitation... »

-« Ne vous en faites pas, prenez votre temps pour en trouver qui vous convienne et qui vous ressemble. Cela ne m'empêchera pas de vous prononcer mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée. »

A peine Elizabeth avait-elle terminé sa phrase que les lèvres d'Elliot s'emparait de celles d'Olivia pour un ardent baiser qui dura un peu plus que d'habitude.

-« Hey Man, laisse-là respirer un peu ! » lança Fin un sourire aux lèvres.

-« Et si je n'ai pas envie de respirer ? » demanda Olivia en se blottissant dans les bras de son époux.

Tout le monde rigola jusqu'à ce que Calvin intervienne.

-« Bon, maintenant que Maman est une Stabler, je peux en devenir un moi aussi ? J'en ai marre d'attendre ! »

De nouveau l'hilarité fut générale et Calvin se précipita dans les bras d'Olivia.

-« J'ai dit une bêtise ? » demanda timidement le jeune garçon.

-« Absolument pas mon chéri. C'est juste que nous sommes amusés par ton empressement. »

-« Et je comprends ce jeune homme moi ! Qui n'aurait pas hâte d'être adopté par de super parents ! » sourit Kathy en regardant le touchant tableau qu'ils formaient tous les trois.

-« Bon, si tout le monde est prêt, nous allons lire les documents qui feront de toi le fils légitime d'Elliot et Olivia Stabler. »

Calvin hocha la tête avec conviction et Elizabeth se lança dans la lecture des papiers étalés devant elle avant d'inviter les jeunes mariés à s'approcher pour les signer.

-« Et moi alors ? Je ne dois pas les signer ? » demanda innocemment Calvin.

-« Ce n'est pas nécessaire mais, si tu en as envie, approche. »

Calvin signa après ses parents et Elliot le prit dans ses bras.

-« Maintenant tu es un Stabler fiston ! »

-« Oh oui alors Papa ! Un vrai de vrai ! » répondit le jeune garçon en se blottissant dans les bras réconfortant de son tout nouveau père.

Olivia vint se blottir contre ses hommes et en profita pour voler un baiser à son mari.

-« Maman ! » s'exclama Calvin.

-« Il va falloir que tu t'y habitues Calv', » soupira Dick. « Maintenant qu'ils sont mariés, on va y avoir le droit tout le temps... Mais bon, avec un peu de chance, ça agrandira encore la famille ! »

-« Et si nous faisions une photo de la toute nouvelle famille Stabler au lieu d'écouter les âneries de Dick, » proposa Cragen en sortant un appareil photo de la poche de sa veste.

**_ FIN _**


End file.
